Bunny Oneshots
by Wirogmaraf
Summary: Kenny is a dirty minded, perverted, kinky boy. Butters is an innocent, childish boy. Let's just say, both of those things don't match. Pre-smut, comedy, I don't even know. XD Rated M for smut later on and foul language. I attempted to add some Kyman and idk I wanted to focus a bit on the relationship between Cartman and Kenny (chapter 3) . NO NON/CON! DON'T WORRY! NO TRIGGERS :)
1. Morning Wood

Kenny McCormick rubbed his eyes. Another day full of school, another day full of shit. His bed seemed so comfortable, and the way that his head sunk into his pillow made him want to go right back to sleep. In fact, he would have just floated into another dream if it weren't for the alarm clock blaring at him.

Throwing the blankets off of himself, and getting untangled from the sheets, Kenny ran his hand through his hair. It was rough and unbrushed, just the way he liked it.

He threw his legs over the side of his bed, "ready" for the day. However, the second he stood up, he realized something. "Fuuuuck," he rolled his eyes as he looked down to see the huge tent in his pants. It was not every day he'd wake up with morning wood, but when he did, the day was going to be a long one.

Already late for school, he threw on his orange coat and stumbled out the door to South Park Highschool. Sure, the rubbing in his pants felt uncomfortable, but hey- Life is life.

Almost as soon as he entered the front doors, Butters Stotch greeted him. "Hi Kenny!"

"Not now, Butters," he groaned.

"But, you see-"

Kenny cut him off, "Shut the fuck up!"

Butters looked hurt. He went to hug Kenny, who pushed him away.

"Ay! What was that for?!"

"Butters... I'm sorry. I really can't do this today, okay?"

"Do what?"

Kenny looked up. "I don't even know. Just please leave me alone."

"Mmm... Okay. Just can I have a hug?"

Unable to say no while looking into Butter's baby blue, innocent, and pleading eyes, he couldn't find the strength to say no. "Okay, Butters. Come here."

Butters giggled and threw his arms around Kenny. Tightly. He felt Butters' blond hair tickling his nose and their bodies pushed together. The orange-coated boy scrunched up his nose when he felt his friend's dick against his hard one.

Butters, being the adorable fluff he was, started jumping up and down in the hug, causing Kenny to get some friction. A rush of pleasure flooded through his body as he tried not to buck his hips against his friend. Opening his mouth, he accidentally let out a moan, causing Butters to stop and step back.

"You good, Ken?"

Cheeks red, he nodded. "Yeah, Butters. I'm fine. Stop worrying so much, why don't you?"

Butters chuckled, then turned white. "Um, Kenny?"

"...Yeah?"

"What's that?"

Kenny cringed when he saw where Butters was pointing. Glancing down, he realized that his aching dick had created a humongous, prominent tent in his jeans. To make matters worse, the very front was a bit white, too, from the precum that Butters had unconsciously made Kenny emit by jumping. Frustration grew in his stomach as he looked back at the slightly younger boy.

"It's called a cock, you got one?" he felt his face grow red as he started marching away, but Butters caught him by the wrist.

"No way!" he cried out. "Can I see?"

Kenny flushed. "Right here? In the middle of school?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Hey Butters," he cooed, smirking a little, "come home with me on the bus. I'll show you it there." And with a wink, he rushed off to first period.

Kenny had been thinking about Butters all day. His dick just ached more and more, but he willed himself to hold on a bit longer, because soon, it'll all be bliss.

When the bell rang, Butters followed Kenny to the bus. "My parents won't be home," the taller boy whispered, "so we can be as loud as we want."

A bit confused, Butters nodded.

Once they reached the bus stop, Kenny grabbed onto the smaller boy's hand and pulled him inside. Once the door was closed behind them, Butters felt himself get shoved against the wall. Soon enough, Kenny's mouth was all over him, hips rolling, and strangled moans coming from the back of his throat.

Still confused as hell, Butters just went along with it. Eventually, Kenny pulled back. "Do you want it?"

"Do I want what?"

The corners of his mouth were tugged up into a smirk. "My cock, Butters."

"Oh, yeah!" he giggled.

Suddenly, Kenny took Butters by the shirt and brought him upstairs. Stripping off his own top, Kenny let go of the blond boy. He tugged his pants off, then pulled his swollen dick from his boxers. The head was purple, and the slit was leaking. His balls hanged, full, warm, and ready to burst.

"What the fuck, Ken?!" Butters screamed.

"...What?"

"I just wanted to see your cock!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, this _is_ it."

Butters shook his head. "No. No it's not. That's your weiner."

"Well, what did you expect?!"

Exasperated, the young blond blinked. "A _chicken!"_


	2. Kinky Mink

Kenneth McCormick followed Butters down the road, gazing at the shops in South Park. The shorter boy was skipping, calling out the names of the stores, and waving to the familiar faces of the customers inside. When you live in a small town, everyone knows everyone.

"Hey look! Tweek's Coffee!" he shouted. "Tweek's Coffee, the best coffee in all of Colorado," he grinned, impersinating Tweek's father.

"You want to go in to say hi to Tweek?" Kenny asked.

"Sure," Butters smiled, then bounced inside.

Sure enough, working at the counter, was the bright haired, twitching boy. He sipped a cup of coffee, and quickly worked for the customers. Now that he was old enough to work there, it really wasn't helping his anxiety.

"Hi, Tweek!" Butters called out.

Craig, who also got a job at his boyfriend's family buisness, came out of the back room. "I see you've got company, pet."

Craig Tucker was almost as kinky as Kenny, and he liked that. The only thing was that they both were strong tops, and Craig's heart was devoted to Tweek. But he had to admit, the word "pet" turned him on a little bit as he glanced over at Butters. Pet.

Tweek giggled. "Stop it, Craig. Not now." But despite his protests, his boyfriend leaned over and whispered something to him, lips tickling his earlobe. Kenny wish he could have heard what he said, because the anxious blond turned completely white. He couldn't imagine how kinky it must have been. But what kind? Bondage? Yep, Craig was definantly the BDSM type of guy.

Looking around, Kenny found that Butters had already left and was hanging out with Tolkein in the street. He wanted to go back to his friend, but he really had to find out how this ended.

Craig smirked, a devilish look creeping across his face. Then, without any words, he walked behind Tweek and pushed his crotch up against his boyfriend's ass. Tweek let out a squeal, but Craig put his hand over his mouth. "Quiet, pet."

Yep, definantly BDSM.

The counter was high enough to hide their actions, but Kenny could just imagine the beautiful image.

Craig leaned over and bit on Tweek's neck, causing him to cry out. Underneath his hand, Kenny could hear Tweek whining, "Please, please, please, Craig. Please!"

Craig scratched his sharp fingernails up the boy's shirt. "Such a bad boy. You know what to call me."

Tweek let out a sort of strangled sob. "Master, sir. Please!"

Kenny stood still, watching this happen. He felt the need to grab himself through his pants, but decided not to.

"Are you going to be good? Do you promise, my pet?"

"Mmm-hmm, sir, I promise."

"Good boy."

Kenny watched intently as Craig reached forward and pulled something out of Tweek's pants. He raised an eyebrow as he heard the metalic cling on the floor of whatever he dropped.

Then just before Kenny could see the best part, Craig swept Tweek off his feet and had him straddling him as they went into the back room.

"Fuuuuck," Kenny moaned as he went out the door. That was so erotic. And kinky. Fuck. "Butters?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to my house. Now."

"But why?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "cause I have kinks."

Butters jumped. "Okay! But can I use the bathroom first? I really got to pee."

Kenny felt his cock twitch. Damn, was he in the mood for a rough, kinky night.

"No. We're going home."

"Bu-"

"Now"

*in the car*

Kenny drove his way home, glancing over at Butters once in a while, with his legs folded and hands between his thighs. "You really got to go, huh?"

Butters nodded. "Yeah. It's making my weiner feel all heavy."

Kenny smirked and crossed his legs, trying to ignore his ever-growing erection. "We'll be home soon, then I can show you my kinks."

As soon as he drove in to the driveway, both of them jumped out of the car and swung the door open. Kenny shoved Butters onto the old, moldy couch. "Put your hands above your head. Now."

"But Ken, I-I can't. I won't be able to hold it."

"You know what I said," he stroked the blond's hair, "pet."

Butters obglied, and reached his hands above his head. Kenny reached down into his friend's pants, and grabbed his dripping dick.

"Dangit, Ken? What are you doing?"

The orange-coated boy quickly rubbed his hand over the slit, back and forth. The leaking pee that was dripping down Butter's dick made Kenny even harder. "What is this, Ken? Stop it!" he cried out in fear.

Hearing the sincerity in his friend's voice, Kenny stopped. "What? You good, Butters?"

"No!" he exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "I just want to go to the bathroom."

The taller boy felt a wave of guilt pass over him as he pointed in the direction of the washroom. "I'm sorry. Go ahead."

Butters rushed into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him, leaving Kenny by himself. Didn't Butters say he wanted to see his kinks? He allowed his boner to go down from shame, and hid himself in his coat when his friend came out.

"Look, Butters. I'm sorry, I really am. But, didn't you want to see my kinks?"

The southern boy scrunched up his nose. "No, not kinks. It's pronounced minks. I don't know what that other word is."

"Ooooh," Kenny breathed, rolling his eyes as he envisioned the small, adorable, and fluffy animal. "I see. No Butter's, not a mink."

"Then what was it?"

He stuttered, "A-a milk. I have milk. I mean… Yeah. Haha, did I say kink? I meant milk. Okay?"

The blond looked him up and down. "...Okay. But promise me one thing."

"Which is?"

"Next time you go to my house, bring your mink."


	3. I Trust You :)

**Author's Note**

 _Hello. This just reached 1000 today, so here's a new chapter that I've been working on for a while (it deleted and I had to restart but it took me a long time to get back on track, sorry! :() . Also, it's Kenny McCormick's birthday!!!! ️ show him the love. I suddenly spent three hours... actually almost exactly on this to get it done. Sorry. Anyway, there's another note at the end asking some questions for what I should do with this story, since y'all seem to like it so much. ALSO—- this chapter involves smut ;) (with constant consent and permission. Don't worry, this story won't have non-con there will be no triggers or anything)_

 _Anyways, enjoy!!! :)_

Kenny McCormick shuffled through the halls, already wanting to die before the bell even rang. It was an average first-world problem. _Everyone has the right to education_. The sad part was that that right had turned into a rule.

He stepped into classroom B117, dreading English class already. He could already hear Cartman's daily question. "I already speak English, why do I have to take it?" He laughed to himself, never doubt Cartman's logic. It might not be right but it was certainly agreeable.

He took his seat besides Stan Marsh, who had always been his personal favorite in their small group of friends. Cartman was too offensive and Kyle got offended too easily. But that wasn't the only reason that he chose that one spot to sit in. The main knowledge that drove his actions was that Butters Stotch was sitting two seats in front of him to the left, wearing clothes that didn't really suit the cool weather outside of the school walls.

A thin Terrance and Phillip T-Shirt covered his chest and made his shoulder blades a nice outline on his back. Not only that, but he was wearing jeans that fit perfectly, and the way he was bent over to stuxdy his notes for his next Spanish test caused them to stretch out and show more than he intended. His silky blond hair was swept over to one side, making it easier to see his face. Kenny watched as his celeste eyes scanned the paper, brow furrowed in concentration and legs swinging, kicking the ground.

Kenny bit at the tip of his pen, watching Butters intently. He was so focused that he almost forgot that he was in a classroom with other teenagers. Well fuck.

He shuffled around in his seat to pull his shirt down as far as it would go. He covered his crotch for... obvious reasons. Perhaps that small action made the situation in his pants even more obvious.

Cartman, who was sitting diagonally behind him, let out a laugh. "Wow, Kenny. Never knew that about you," he snickered.

"Shut up, asshole," he rolled his eyes, smiling faintly. "Don't pretend you've never... it's just cold in here."

"Sure, sure. We live in Colorado, you gotta be used to the cold by now. I don't know, look at Butters for example. He's practically shirtless."

Kenny flipped him off. "You fucker. Shut up and go seduce Kyle or something."

Cartman laughed mockingly again. "You think...? At least I don't-" he pointed down at Kenny's jeans, getting an annoyed glare in respond.

Kenny tried his best to ignore him and look back at Butters. He wondered what the innocent boy would think if he knew that Kenny felt that way about him. Perhaps... would he like it?

(Well the real question was whether he would get it or not.)

Butters took a breath and stretched, taking a moment from the Spanish notes.

Kenny looked up again and immediately covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide. Butters' shirt lifted up the slightest when he stretched, showing the small of his back and then slight curve of his spine. His arms were flexed and as he slowly started to put them down, Kenny couldn't help but wonder if that's how Butters would look if he tied his hands to a bedpost. Arms above his head, he would _have_ to succumb to anything Kenny did to him (that they had previously agreed on. He's not that much of a freak.)

Kenny swallowed and put his head in his hands. He didn't want anyone to see how flushed he was. He tried to catch his breath to make his arousal a bit less obvious, but it seemed to do no good. He couldn't seem to drive his mind away from the beautiful blond boy in front of him.

He suddenly felt a hand on his back and jumped.

"Oh shit," Stan said, taking his hand away. "You good?"

Kenny laughed. "Yeah. Sorry. Just... um... teenage hormones you know?"

Cartman snorted from behind him. " _Homo_ nes?" Kenny flipped him off again. Sure, Eric was his friend, but he could be a total dick.

Stan looked over at Kyle, who shrugged, and went back to staring at the empty whiteboard.

"Hey Ken," Cartman whispered.

"Fuck off."

"No, no. I get it, I get it. You just want to fuck him, that's all. I mean, I can't blame you. Fucking Christ, look at his ass! I mean... you probably already have. What I'm saying is, he's probably really all tight and warm and other gay things."

Kenny bit on his fingernails. It took everything to not punch him in the face. He knew that Cartman was trying to turn him on _even more_. Sadly, it was kind of working. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on _anything other than Butters and his "great ass"._

He tried not to look at the boy as the lesson started, although he couldn't really hear anything other than the blood rushing in his cheeks. He just sat there and hoped it would go down before the end of the period. Standing up would be a fatal move. Unfortunate for him, he had tremendous stamina and a lazy teacher that gave them 15 minutes at the end to hang out.

Kenny put his head down on his desk, clenching his jaw in pain. Normally having a boner was a great thing, especially to wait it out until you apsolutely _had_ to touch it. But in the middle of public, Kenny had no other option then to deal with it.

"Hey Butters!" Cartman called out.

Kenny turned to shoot him the nastiest look he could, but that only made the heavier one laugh.

"Yeah?"

Eric leaned back in his chair. "I think Kenny needed some help for the Spanish test and since you're the smartest one in here-" he glanced over at Kyle who had turned around, offended. Giving him a quick nod and smile, he turned back to Butters. "I thought it would be good if you'd help him."

 _Fuckkkkkk._

Kenny turned around in his seat. "It's okay. Really, Cartman, I can speak for myself." He looked over to Butters, then decided it would be better to drop his gaze to the floor, instead. "I'm actually doing pretty well in Spanish. Thank you, though. Eric's just being a huge dick."

He heard snickers behind him but decided to ignore them.

Butters was silent for a second. Kenny put his head in his hands again. He could feel the other blond's blue eyes burning on his back. "Shucks, Ken. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I'll help you alright."

Cartman met eyes with Kyle. "That's not the only thing Kenny wants Butters to help him with though," he said a bit too loud to be a whisper. Stan rolled his eyes.

Kenny sighed and pulled out his Spanish notes. He felt Butters lean over his shoulder, skimming the paper. "What's the most confusing part to you?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kenny inhaled sharply and bit his lip. Not now, he had promised himself that he wouldn't mess around with the boy anymore (at least sexually). He was just too innocent - he didn't even consider any of the things that was going on in the other's mind.

And... there came the even more pestering thoughts. That beautiful innocence, that beautiful _virgin_ innocence. No matter how much he hated himself for admitting it, he knew Cartman was right. Butters probably did feel great: he probably never even stretched himself out. Then there's those baby blue eyes. Kenny's eyes were more of a dark blue, more "mysterious" or whatever. However, Butters' were wide, with dark eyelashes and a dark ring around his iris. He could get lost in those eyes. And his lips- Soft and pink. Kenny watched as he clicked his tongue with thought- waiting for...

Oh shit, he asked a question, didn't he?

"Oh, um... the conjugation."

Butters started talking, but he couldn't pay attention. All he could think about was those nice lips around his dick. His tongue. Maybe he would tease the tip with it? Possibly. And then his bright eyes would stare up at him with a sort of perfect innocence and he'd start to hum something sweet. Something too sweet for the occasion.

Kenny bit on his hand, choking on a strangled moan. Unfortunately, Butters noticed. _Shit. Can anything get any worse_? he thought, cringing as he waited for a reaction.

"What is it?"

"Aw fuck. It's nothing, Butters-" his voice wavered when he said his name. He coughed, hoping that he didn't notice. "No. No it's nothing."

Butters took a moment to think, licking his lips. _Oh shit,_ Kenny cursed in his head.

"It's okay. You can tell me if something comes up. That's what friends are for, right?"

Kenny laughed nervously.

"I mean, yea-" He stopped before he could even finish the word. Butters had moved his hand from his shoulder to his thigh. For a moment, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this close to cumming in his pants. Or in public, for that matter.

"Are you okay?"

"Um... yes. I'm great."

He looked over to Cartman, who had Kyle sitting behind him. Maybe he could get him out of this...? They _were_ friends. And the fact that Cartman wasn't expelled was enough proof that he could get someone out of any situation.

Getting the message, he cleared his throat and tapped on Butters' shoulder. "Look. He's just got some shit going on at his poor people's house. They didn't have enough money to feed their bird of some shit and now he's depressed as fuck."

Kenny rolled his eyes. Of course this was going to happen. Well... at least Butters seemed to be believing it. A little too much.

"Oh my gosh! I have twenty bucks in my pocket, do you want it?"

He smiled, looking down. "I mean..."

"Take it." He took Kenny's hand and pressed the twenty-dollar bill into his palm. Kenny, never being someone to reject money (being a McCormick and all), put it in his pocket.

"Thanks."

"Of course! Call my house number if you ever need help. My parents deleted all my contacts."

Kenny nodded, expecting nothing less of Mrs. and Mr. Stotch. However, he couldn't ignore the fact that he just _lied to Butters_ , of all people. The guilt weighed on his chest, and deciding there was already enough on his mind, said, "Okay, wait. That's not true. I didn't have a bird and it didn't die. Fuck."

Butters raised an eyebrow and he could hear Cartman groan out of annoyance behind him. "What do you mean...?"

He sighed, wanting to just take everything back and send Butters back to his seat. But he was already ass- deep in this, why not just confess it all?

"Butters, please hear me out." He locked eyes with him and swallowed. "Please just trust me for once. Trust me that I won't hurt you."

He giggled nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"I never meant for any of this to happen. You're a great friend, and I'm sorry if this ruins everything for you. For us. I don't want to make you feel like this is the only reason I hang around you. You are really a very good person... maybe too good."

"Spit it out!" Butters picked at his fingers, getting impatient with him.

"Okay, okay. Shit. What I'm trying to say is... I'm not using you, I really mean what I'm about to do." He looked over to make sure the teacher was out of the room and the other students weren't paying that much attention. "Don't think I don't mean this."

Before Butters could ask what ' _this_ ' was, Kenny locked lips with him. Softly and slowly. Butters jumped back briefly, but then surprisingly, leaned into it.

Kenny smiled at the response, and put his hand on Butters' neck, sort of to be possessive, sort of on instinct. He felt the boy's warm lips against his and when he got the chance, quickly moved his tongue into his mouth. He could feel Butters' breath hitch in shock, but he didn't go against it. Instead, he allowed Kenny's experienced tongue to dance around with his.

Before this Kenny had kissed girls. Made out with girls. Fucked girls. He loved it, but he also loved this. What was in front of him right then and there.

He heard a snort and opened one eye to glare at Cartman, who then shrugged and clicked his tongue.

Ignoring him, he turned his attention back to Butters. He wanted to start using his teeth to bite at his lip, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop from there. Instead, he pulled back. Butters leaned forward, trying to get him to kiss him more, but Kenny held him by the shoulders.

They both took a moment to catch their breath. "Shucks, Kenny. I mean... I knew you were always kind of... me? Of all people?"

He flushed. "I'm sorry. I really am. You don't have to even-"

"No. I'm just. It's just... I've never been kissed like that before." He paused to laugh. "Frankly, I haven't been kissed at all."

Kenny smirked at nothing. "Well... was it good? Am I an alright person to have your first kiss with?"

He nodded slowly. "It felt nice. It felt harsh, though. But a good kind of harsh. I didn't really know it's possible to feel that way towards someone until you did that."

Kenny inhaled and leaned in closer to him. "Do you want more?" he asked, allowing a bit of lust to enter his voice.

Butters looked at him, considering the thought. "Would it be wrong, Ken?"

"Fuck. We're teenagers. Of course it won't be wrong. It's what people our age do. Just... let me make you feel good, okay?"

He sniffed and rubbed the back of his neck, a faint smile forming on his lips. "Jeez. Okay. Yes."

Trying to hide all of his excitement and horniness, he whispered, "After this period ends, skip your next class. Let's go right to the janitor's closet. No one ever goes in there."

He nodded, a little bit too seriously, then returned to his seat. Kenny sighed as he stuffed the Spanish notes away into his backpack.

"How'd it go?" Stan asked him. "He said yes to the do or not?"

Kenny side-eyed him before saying, "I'm skipping next period."

Stan looked as if he might respond, or yell something out, but the bell cut him off.

 _Nice_.

He stood against the door of the janitor's closet. Waiting for Butter to show up. It's sort of hard to spot his small figure in a croud, even if it included freshmen and sophomores.

However, once the crowds started to clear out, Butters rushed down the hall, out of breath and cheeks flushed.

"Sorry, I didn't know where-" before he could finish, Kenny pulled him inside the closet and placed his hands on his hips.

"This alright?" He asked.

Butters looked up at him with the innocent eyes he had fantasized about just fifteen minutes earlier and nodded.

With that invitation, Kenny pulled him up against the door and smashed their lips

together. He felt the shorter one wrap his legs around his waist and started to bite at his lip, causing the other to make a high pitched squeal.

 _Yep. Great idea not to do this in class._

He moved on to his jaw and left kisses along it before moving on to his neck.

"Kenny... if my parents..."

"You tell them Kenneth McCormick did this to you. They can find me and I don't give a shit."

Butters made a strangled noise, so Kenny just bit down on his neck, sucking to make a hickey. He continued to make them along his neck. He paused before going further.

"Is it okay if I..."

He nodded his head without a verbal response. Kenny pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto a nearby shelf and allowed Butters to do the same.

Running one hand down the other's chest, Kenny made hickeys down to his ribs. He heard Butters gasp and quickly used his other hand to cover his mouth.

Butters, still pushed up on the door, roamed his hands on Kenny's skin. It all felt so new. The smoothness, the warmth, the muscle building up in his arms and stomach. He couldn't help himself from biting at the hand covering his mouth. It gave it something to do.

Kenny finally let him go. He watched as Butters stumbled to the ground, out of breath and flushed. "I assume you don't want to-"

"No. Please do whatever it is. Continue, please."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" He had wanted to fuck him that for sure, but he also cared about him. He didn't want to hurt Butters.

"I'm sure. I just... I just need you, Ken."

He looked down at the needy boy, hair already messed up, shirtless, and eyes already wanting more.

He laughed quietly. "Then how could I say no?"

He pulled Butters up and started to unbuckle his jeans (which were seeming a little too tight at the moment). He watched as the boy did the same and pulled them down quickly. Kenny pulled his down in more of a fluid motion, but didn't hesitate taking off his boxers.

They had both seen each other naked before, but not at the same time and definently _not_ in a janitor's closet about to fuck.

Butters took a breath and started to tease his boxers off. Kenny, realizing that he has basically teasing him through stripping, couldn't help himself but grab onto the other boy and rip them down.

They leaned into a kiss at the same time, and Kenny started to rub against him. Butters, still a big unknowing, did the same. Kenny wanted to turn him around and fuck him right then right there, but with the moans echoing in his mouth, he doubted he could keep Butters quiet long enough to do anything.

Instead, he pulled back, but Butters let out the most neediest whine he had ever heard in his entire life. That was enough.

Not caring anymore about their volume, he flipped Butters over so he was facing the wall and holding himself up with it. Kenny stared at his ass. It was perfect; nice and round and everything else that qualifies a great ass. It took all the will power in the world to not thrust into him and fuck senseless. Instead, he met eyes with Butters and put his fingers in his mouth.

"This is the best we got."

"Ken- do I care?"

"You will when you can't walk next week."

With that, he proceeded to stick his fingers inside of him, stretching him out the best he could. He didn't really have to do this with girls, but he _had_ tried it out on himself several times when Kevin was at school and he had their room all to himself.

He watched as Butters curved his spine and pushed against his fingers without even realizing what he was doing. His face was scrunched up in pain and pleasure alike. Smirking, Kenny pushed another finger in, taking in the high-pitched noises Butters made.

Once he thought he was ready, Kenny pulled his fingers out. He used the wetness on his fingers as lube and placed himself right behind Butters.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"If you want to stop... be can, okay?"

"Okay." He sounded strangled.

With that, Kenny pushed into him slowly. Butters nearly screamed, but muffled it into his hand. Kenny pulled out a little and then snapped his hips in again, causing another, stronger reaction from Butters.

Then again, he wasn't saying to stop.

Fully giving into the heat of the other's body, Kenny started to thrust in and out, getting a bit faster each time. This boy was _definitely_ a virgin. He was so tight and warm, it was hard not to just fuck him senseless. Kenny leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to capture every sensation going on into his memory bank.

Butters arched his back again and muttered something.

He snapped his eyes open. "What did you say?"

"Harder."

And that was the breaking point. Kenny ran his hand through Butters hair as he began to thrust into him, keeping no pace whatsoever. In and out, in and out. He couldn't help but moan along in harmony with the other.

Kenny pulled out long enough to flip him over so he could see his face. Butters' face was red and his breath was heavy. He grabbed on to Kenny and started to kiss him. "Am I... doing... this right?" he said between the locking of lips.

Kenny didn't even respond. He couldn't. All he could do was groan, staring at the hickeys he left on Butters' neck and chest, claiming him his own.

They resumed kissing, tongues wrestling, teeth skimming lips, noises being muffled into each other's mouths. Kenny tried every move he knew, nibbling on his earlobe, moving his hands after each enterance, kissing the junction between his jaw and his neck. Butters clinged onto him, planting kisses everywhere he could because it wasn't in his nature to bite.

Kenny could feel himself getting close. The tightness of the baby-blue eyed boy's body was becoming overwhelming for him. However, when Butters started to whine and scratched at his back, he knew he wasn't the only one who wasn't going to last much longer.

"It's okay, I've got you," he whispered, running his hand through his soft hair again. His kinky side _did_ want to try something like orgasm control, but he'd save that for another day. He didn't want to scare the sweet boy away.

Butters sounded a broken cry. Kenny bit his cheek and held him closer. "You're being so good... oh my holy fuck. You're so good... Jesus Christ. You feel so... oh my fucking god..." he rambled to the light blond.

The next thing he knew, teeth were biting into his shoulder, and Butters was tightening around his dick even more. He but his lip so hard that it drew blood. His mind was going wild. He felt himself getting lightheaded, but tried his best to hold both of them up. White surrounded the corners of his vision as he came.

After they both came down from their high, Kenny quickly pulled out and they both collapsed to the floor, panting.

They sat that way for at least five minutes before Butters said something to break the silence, "Wow."

"Wow, indeed."

Butters moved his hand so that it was on top of Kenny's. Kenny smiled, glad he hadn't fucking scared him away, or hurt him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, just to make sure.

"Yes. Thank you."

"I just don't want for anything bad to happen to you."

He breathed out shakily. "Why's that?"

Kenny chuckled. "Because I care about you. I thought it was obvious by now that I have feelings for you... and that I wasn't just horny."

"Corny?"

He groaned. "No, horny. I'm not doing this again. Get your ears checked or something."

Butters giggled, "Okay. Sorry."

Unable to resist, Kenny placed a soft kiss on his nose. "Let's get to class now. It's almost third period, I think. You shouldn't miss more than one class or people get suspicious."

He nodded.

Without talking, they pulled their clothes on. Kenny paused before opening the door to make sure the coast was clear. "Butters?"

"Yeah, Ken?"

"Maybe we could hang out more? Do this again once in a while? Be... together?"

He grinned his wide, youthful grin, eyes sparkling. "Sure. Why not. I trust you."

With one last kiss and a smile, they left the janitor's closet and continued to their sperate classes.

Together. :)

 **Author's Note**

 _Well fuck. I'll write this quickly. It is 11:36 and I just finished this and I think I'm proud. Should I do more on this??? Like continue their relationship with more fluff and smut?? Review please ️_

 _-Wirogmaraf_


	4. Hickeys

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Oof. Okay._

 _So this chapter was a suggestion from ukewithdarksoul_

 _Sorry this took so long, I'm a busy ass peice of shit._

 _*Um so warning ig this chapter contains smut.*_

 _Yall thx for hanging in there so long._

 _Also pls appreciate this I had to search up the legal age of sex in Colorado_

 _PLEASE ALSO READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE, AS USUAL_

 _enjoy_

It had been two weeks since Kenny and Butters had become a "thing". Even though they had tried to keep it private, soon the entire grade knew. Lucky enough for them, they weren't in middle school and had to worry about crazy ass homophobic douches running to tell their parents. Mostly, people kept cool about it.

There wasn't a reason that Kenny couldn't tell his parents about Butters. He just didn't because it was a waste of breath. Neither of them would care. Not to mention, Karen wouldn't understand

And then there was Kevin. Kenny decided to tell him so he would understand to leave the two alone. It also was kind of a stupid idea, though. All he did was praise him for getting someone before he turned eighteen. If that wasn't annoying enough, he would actually _leave sex things_ around in their room when Butters came over, like he expected them to use them. Sure, the condoms and lube did help, but the bondage gear? Hell no. They weren't that far in yet.

As for Butters, they were both full aware that if his parents knew that he had his first kiss at least, he'd be grounded for the rest of the semester. They had always been strict. When normal parents are happy that their child isn't killed in a hostage, per-say, Mr. and Mrs. Stotch are furious that the child allowed themself to be a hostage in the first place.

For that reason and that reason only, they were hanging out at the McCormick's rundown, creaking house after school as always.

Butters sat next to Kenny, legs crossed, eyes glued to the screen that was playing some version of Star Wars. Without cable, they had to resort to the second best thing: VCR. Kenny was compelled to fall asleep, he has seen that movie many times and was starting to pick out the details in the foreground. However, when such a pretty boy was sitting next to him, smiling, he decided it would be idiotic to waste the moment.

"Hey, beautiful," he cooed, too tired to think of something less cliche.

Butters turned to him. "Hi."

Kenny took the opportunity to kiss him, slowly and lazily. There was hardly any tongue involved, and no teeth. It was just a nice, sweet kiss with only feeling behind it. Kenny ran his hand through the other's hair, something he'd gotten into the habit of doing recently. How could he help himself when it was just so fluffy and soft?

Kenny felt Butters smile, so he pulled back to look at him. He watched as his eyes fluttered open and his grin widened. This boy right here, right in front of him, was perfect. He could ask for nothing more from life. He wanted to lay down right there, next to him forever.

Apparently, Butters had other things in mind. Sort of fumbling, he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing all of the marks on his skin from previous nights. Kenny admired them, they gave him a sort of pride. He wrapped his hand around Butters' neck and started to nip at his collarbone. He had gotten so good at making hickeys that they hardly took him any time at all. He planted several on his neck, his jaw, his chest, any place he could get to. Sitting back on his heels, he admired them. He wanted others to see them. He wanted to go to the beach one day and just lay on the sand with Butters, just so others could see who he belonged to.

A sudden thought rattled his brain.

He smirked.

Kenny realized that there was no way that Kyle has this many hickeys. It was obvious that him and Cartman were... dating? Fucking? It was unclear. All he knew was that Kyle would walk into school with red and purple covering his jaw and that everytime they started to fade, they would be there clear and fresh the next day. Not to mention, he would glare over at Cartman whenever Kenny questioned them.

Hell yes, he was beating him.

He tugged off his own shirt and allowed Butters to crawl on top of him. Even if he wasn't particularly in the mood for sex, there was no reason not to. He watched as Butters began to undress himself completely. It was much easier to control himself from shoving him against a wall and fucking him until he screams his name when he wasn't even fully hard yet. He slipped his jeans down slowly, blushing. Kenny pulled him down for another kiss, savoring the moment. He put a hand on his ass and helped him pull down his boxers.

Butters struggled on top of him. He tried to rub against Kenny for some friction, but all Kenny did was pull away. "Not now, baby. We're going to go slow today, okay?"

He whined, but didn't object. Kenny smiled and flipped him over so that he was on top. Reaching down, he began to draw circles on the other's inner thigh. Blue eyes looked up at him, begging for more. He just shook his head and trapped him in another kiss. He could feel teeth skimming his lips and hands tugging on the back of his shirt, but he managed to keep it slow. He shifted his hand, grinning at the noises made by the boy under him. Oh hell yes.

He began to jack him off at a painfully slow pace. Kenny bit at his earlobe, trying to simulate all of Butters' senses at once. The light blond gripped at his hand, fingernails digging into his palm. He hummed against his jaw before kissing it softly. "Kenny..."

He pulled back and looked at the luscious sight before him. His face was flushed, lips wet, pupils blown, and silky hair tangled. "Yes?"

Butters swallowed. "Please?" he said breathlessly.

Kenny snorted. "You're going to have to say more than that, honey."

He arched up into his hand and cried, "Kenny, _please_?! I need you!"

"Use your words. What do you want me to do?"

He groaned. "Fuck me, okay?"

Kenny smirked and brushed some hair out of his face. "How could I say no?" He tugged his parka over his head and leaned down to kiss Butters while taking off his own pants and underwear. He used his hand to get himself completely hard. Reaching over to the end-table, he grabbed a bottle of lube that Kevin had "conveniently" left out and put a bit on his fingers. "I suppose you're...?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's all good. I did it before-hand. Just go for it..." he hesitated. "Please."

Kenny leaned over him and locked lips while pinning his wrists to the bed. Slowly, he pushed into the other boy, moaning at the warmth. As he tried to pull back to express how good he felt, Butters bit at his bottom lip, something he had never done before. _It was not in his nature to bite_.

Kenny felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled away and started biting at the spot that Butters' jaw and neck met. Again. It was too good of a spot not to fuck with.

"Ugh, Kenny," he said breathlessly. "Faster."

He laughed to himself and started at an even pace that wasn't too fast, yet wasn't too slow. He continued to mark up the other, and occasionally go back to kiss his mouth. He indulged himself in the moans coming from the pretty blond boy, thrusting up to go faster.

Kenny pulled himself away from the other's mouth and proceeded to snap his hips in and out of him. He always felt good, so good. Soft and tight no matter how much he was stretched out. Fucking him was just heaven.

Butters wrapped his legs around his waist. "Kennyyyyy.." he groaned.

He smiled. "What, babe?"

"I'm gonna..." he trailed off. Kenny could feel the boy's body tighten around him as he came. With the combination of the tenseness, and the moans coming from his mouth, it wasn't long before he came shortly after.

They stayed put for a moment, both of them with their eyes closed and chests rising up and down quickly. Kenny eventually rolled off of him and disposed of the condom.

"I... will never get tired of doing that."

Butters giggled and he felt his heart stop again. "Why are you so fucking cute, it makes me mad." He took a moment to lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Can't help it!" he smiled.

Kenny laughed himself as he began to lightly run his hands over the lovebites on Butters' skin. He found it mesmerizing that he could just put his mouth to the other's skin and mark him as his own. "Get used to these," he said. "Because as soon as they go away, I'm gonna replace them."

"I don't mind. I like them anyway. They're nice."

Kenny threw his legs off of the bed and stood up, making his way to Butters' shirt that had been chucked across the room. He handed it to him with a small smile on his face, and said, "I think you're going to need this."

He blushed. "Probably."

Neither of them spoke as they put their clothes back on. Again, Kenny's mind wandered when he saw the other cover up the hickies with his shirt. If only he could just... show them off. If only he could tell everyone that Butters was his. Some kind of stupid craving took over him. A craving to prove that he could beat Cartman at _something_. Their entire lives, the fatass had always cheated, or lied, or just found some crazy way to get ahead of him. Maybe this time, he could beat him in something. It's a possibility.

"Well... I should probably get going," Butters said. "My parents will probably call the police or some crap if I don't get back soon."

He snorted. "Really? You think they'd call _Barbrady_ to find you? I doubt he would be able to find an elephant even if it was right under his nose."

"You're not wrong."

They shared a laugh before Butters grabbed his backpack and started out the door.

"Wait a second," Kenny stopped him. The boy just turned around and blinked at him. Kenny, not really knowing why he stopped him and what he meant to do (or say, for that matter), just walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "I... like you. A lot," he said, cringing at how it came out.

He smiled. "I like you a lot, too... Have a good day."

"You too."

Kenny watched as he headed out the door, running a hand through his sandy-blond hair. That boy was perfect. His wide smile, soft hair, thin body, and those fucking eyes just killed him. The way the kid spoke, the way he laughed, everything about him was just so beautiful. Standing there, he suddenly remembered what he was going to say when he stopped him in the doorway.

" _I love you_ ," he choked on the words, then said them a bit louder (as if he could hear them. He was probably halfway down the block by then).

Maybe next time.

* * *

Butters knocked on his front door, rolling his eyes as he heard his mother scream. He could feel some sort of punishment coming on, so he just closed his eyes as Mrs. Stotch thrust open the door and pulled him inside.

" _LEOPOLD STOTCH WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN_?!" she shrieked. Butters bit on the inside of his cheek, he swore the entire neighborhood could hear her.

"I was just at a friend's house for a Spanish project," he said calmly. "Didn't you get my text?" (that was a genius add-on. Good job, Butters.)

" _WHAT TEXT?!_ "

He shrugged. "It must have not come through. I'm sorry for worrying you."

" _WHAT FRIEND IS THIS?!"_

"Mom, you can stop yelling," he sighed. "It's Kenny McCormick, he lives near Liane and such."

His mother inhaled slowly, then attempted to quiet her voice. "Must I call his parents?!"

He laughed, somewhat nervously. "No. No, it's alright. Plus, his parents aren't home most of the time. He has an older brother named Kevin who takes care of him most of the time though... He's very responsible."

She clicked her tongue. "Alright. Your father isn't home, so I'll let it slide for once, alright?"

He smiled. "Alright."

"Good. I might as well make some dinner."

He nodded at her before rushing upstairs. He threw his backpack in his room and went to the bathroom to shower. If you don't shower after sex it's kind of... sticky. He learned that the first time.

He turned the water on and went back to his room to wait for it to heat up. He pulled his phone from his pocket and went to text Kenny.

 _B: Hi._

He set his phone down, but a reply came in a matter of seconds. Damn, does Kenny really have nothing else to do?

 _K: Hey_.

 _B: I've just got to update you on a few things, okay?_

 _K: XD alright, shoot_

Butters typed as quickly as possible in attempt to keep up with Kenny.

 _B: My mom thinks we're doing a Spanish project together or something. Also, I think you should tell Kevin that if a lady calls him and starts yelling questions, it's my mom. He should just agree to everything._

 _K: Everything?_

He closed his eyes before typing again.

 _B: Within reason._

He turned over, but felt another buzz from his phone.

 _K: Alright, that all?_

 _B: Yeah. Have a good night, Kenny._

 _K: You too, Leo._

Butters almost dropped his phone. Kenny had never called him that before. A blush reddened his cheeks as he tried (and failed) to hold back a smile. He didn't know why he was smiling, it was his goddamn _name_ after all. Just, somehow, the thought of Kenny using his real name made him feel all hot and nervous, and kind of warm.

He dropped his phone down on his bed for the final time and headed back to the bathroom. He unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down, sort of looking at himself in the mirror. He figured it's sort of a girlish thing to do, checking yourself out, yet he did it anyways.

He started to wonder not exactly what Kenny saw in him, but _how_ he saw him. He looked at his legs and wondered what the hell Kenny thought when he looked at them. He bent his knee, imagining a soccer ball in front of him, and swung it. He didn't necessarily know why, he just did. Sometimes, his mind wandered.

Deciding it was probably time to stop, he completely undressed himself and jumped in the shower. Nothing feels better than hot water against your back, and nothing is more fun than styling your hair with shampoo. He started humming _I've Got Some Apples_ quietly to himself. It was a fairly easy song to get stuck in your head, and Butters doubted he'd ever get it out.

He took longer than he usually did for some reason (maybe he had more things to think about), but he didn't really care. It wasn't like anything was waiting on him.

He used his town to dry his hair before tying it around his waist. Again, he couldn't help but looking in the mirror. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the marks covering his jaw, neck, and chest. He was surprised his mother hadn't noticed them.

He leaned in closer and softly ran his fingers over one of the bites on his chest. In a way, he felt that Kenny was there next to him, like the hickies he made were a direct connection to him. Sure, they sort of hurt, but that doesn't mean anything. For some odd reason, he loved being "marked" as Kenny's. To think, he belonged with such an attractive boy with sandy hair and ocean blue eyes and a sharp jaw and a nice smile. He couldn't believe it. It all had to be a dream, some weird, messed up dream. But the blue and red lovebites covering his body said otherwise.

He lost track of how long he was standing there, just like he did in the shower. He was just looking himself up and down in the mirror for an ungodly amount of time when his mother decided to pull her usual Stotch parent stunt.

He probably should've heard the beep of the oven. He probably should've heard her coming up the stairs. He probably should've remembered that she was making dinner. He probably should've locked the door.

In that split second that he saw the doorknob turn, he just decided to stand there - like a deer in the headlights.

"Butters, dinners rea-"

He did his best to cover his neck and chest and stomach and - it was hopeless. His mother was standing there, eyes wide, mouth open like a fish out of water. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing she would just _go away_ maybe? Just... leave? Wishing she could vanish into thin air?

She wasn't seeming to go anywhere, though. Just his luck.

"B-Butters. You are grounded as h-hell," she stammered out. "For a year - no. Make that two."

He found his voice, "Mom! I can explain, okay?"

She regain her confidence and stared him down. "Explain? Explain _what_? What is there here to explain, huh?"

He felt tears sting his eyes. "I don't... I don't know, but I can figure a way out of this."

She took a breath. There was a moment of awkward, pained silence. "Why don't you just tell me who it is, okay? Just tell me her name so I can find her and..." she trailed off. He didn't respond at first, which angered her even more. "Just tell me her goddamn name, alright?!"

Butters bit at his lip.

 _"Kenny... if my parents..."_

 _"You tell them Kenneth McCormick did this to you. They can find me and I don't give a shit."_

His name spilled out of his mouth like vomit. "Kenneth McCormick."

He could hear Mrs. Stotch inhale, like the calm before the storm. The thing was, there _was_ no storm. She just stood there, quiet as could be.

"Mom...?"

"This is just... a lot to take in right now, that's all," she said, voice sounding shaky.

He went white, realizing what he had _actually just said_. Had he just thrown Kenny under the bus. The kid would be killed. Not only that, but he would never even get to see him again. Maybe even the worst part: He just outed himself to his mother.

"Mom. Look, I can't help it, okay? I really can't."

She nodded. "I know."

"Please don't murder him. He's a real nice guy, okay? He's all I need in life, I think. He really is."

"I know."

"Everything we do is safe, okay? I trust him. He knows how to make everything right and when to start and when to stop."

"I know."

"Plus mom, I'm seventeen, okay? So is he. It's completely legal. Everything about it is safe and legal and fine and-"

"I know. I understand. You're not..."

He clicked his tongue. "I'm not what? I'm not straight? Is that it?"

She shook her head, and he swore he could see some sort of tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're not a little kid anymore. You're not a child. You've been out there growing up and reaching milestones and being smart while your father and I have been yelling at you because _we're_ living in the past. I know that, Butters. I just don't like to believe it."

He could swear that the whole world went silent for a moment. The only sound was the thoughts inside his head, unjumbling themselves from the mess that was his mind. Everything suddenly became a sort of okay - that kind of okay where you know that shitty stuff is still going to happen, but maybe there won't be that big of a consequence. Like you wouldn't have to hold everything down on your chest anymore. Instead, all the secrets and hardships are pooling around others. All the terrible things kept inside would still be terrible, but they would become shared. So in a way, everything was alright, if that makes sense.

He smiled and looked up at her. "You said dinner's ready, is that correct?"

She attempted at a grin, "Yes, that's true."

He paused. "And... you're not going to kill him. Or me, for that matter, right?"

She actually grinned. "Right. I'll try not to."

"And you're not going to tell dad?"

"If you don't want me to, then no."

He didn't bother to ask about the whole 'grounded for two years' thing, so he just went to his bedroom to throw on some clothes.

He stared at his phone, wondering if he should... why the hell not?

His fingers tapped at the letters on the screen to form a sentence that hopefully, _hopefully_ , wouldn't frighten the other too much.

 _B: My mom found out._

He picked at his nails, waiting for a response. The one he got wasn't necessarily the big outburst he was expecting. Then again, it wasn't the _okay_ he was hoping for.

 _K: tf?_

 _B: Some things happened, and now she knows about us and how we aren't actually "studying" and stuff._

 _K: God, butters . how many times do i gott to die in 1 day?_

He raised any eyebrow, but kept going.

 _B: She actually took it well, though._

 _K: how so_

 _B: She says she isn't gonna tell my dad. Apparently she realized my actual age or something, and now she's kinda-sorta okay with it._

 _K: You're saying that your conservative ass mom isnt doesnt really mind that her only son is having a gay relationship with another boy_

 _B: Yes._

 _K: she knows we fuck_

 _B: ...Yes._

 _K: yes because that makes complete sense XD_

He laughed, rolling his eyes.

 _B: I think she's trying this thing where she tries to be more reasonable._

 _K: oh_

 _B: Anyways, dinner's ready. I gotta go, ok?_

 _K: sure thing ;)_

His eyes were glued to the screen for the second time that day. Finally, he mustered the courage to type one last thing before going downstairs to eat.

 _B: :)_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenny, knowing Butters was probably like, a hundred feet away from his phone, continued to type nonsense into his keyboard.

 _asdaskh_

 _ur cuteeeeeeeee_

 _im gaiiiiiiiiii_

 _school sucks_

 _why even is life_

He ran a hand through his sandy mess of hair. He had lost count of the minutes that passed as he laid on his bed, mind on Butters and Butters only. Funny how a person is all you can think about when you can see their name at the top of a small screen. Kenny's heart still fluttered every time he thought of the other boy, and he doubted it ever wouldn't. Everytime he saw him, it was like he fell in... the way he felt about him again.

Maybe he should tell him.

 _I love you_

Ha.

He backspaced all the way and shut his phone off, not even bothering to glance at the black screen.

Next time. Next time he'd tell him.

That's for sure.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

hello yes yes review please reviews are appreciated :)

plus suggestions are fun

the cartman shit subplot entertains me because i found out hes really fun to write so prepare yourself for more of that (maybe)

im also working on a feferi x eridan , eridan x sollux, sollux x aradia fic, so pls check that out if you can (when its uploaded)

i apologize it got bad at the end, im sick af and tired and idk.

thank you

3


End file.
